Woo Jiah
Personality Jiah is self centered and as vain as one could ever imagine. She's bratty and spoiled and truly believes the world revolves around her. With a god-complex and a murderous streak that runs through her family for generations, she is simply a serial killer with freedom. She's wealthy and likes to flaunt her wealth in the way she looks. Her favorite colour is pink and she often wears it from head to toe, going as far as to even dye her hair her favorite shade. While she is selfish and merciless, she has a softer side to her that has been hardened and hidden due to past traumas of her childhood. Biography Jiah grew up reading stories about mystical creatures of folklore. Her grandmother was an old woman with a flighty personality and her grandfather had traveled the world. Together, they would always plant stories and ideas into young jiah’s mind about fantastical beasts and stories and tales of the unknown. Her father, however, was a businessman who was keen on working hard. He had no time for games and only wished the best for his first born daughter. He didn’t want her to get wrapped up in daydreams that could blind her from seeing reality. He discouraged these tales of magic and soon Jiah felt ashamed. After her grandfather died, the stories stopped. Her grandmother was always the main mastermind of the tales, but it seemed that losing her other half had made her weak. One of the stories her grandparents always told her were the story of two dragons who came from different elements and yet worked perfectly together, a story about soulmates. It wasn’t until she was older that Jiah realized the dragons were her grandparents. And it wasn’t until after her grandfather died that she remembered another tale. The tale of the Gumiho. The story of the gumiho goes something like this: when a fox lives a thousand years, or a thousand lives, it’s gifted a choice. After one thousand years, it is given the option to become human. Most of them take the opportunity. Who wouldn’t want to be a human? But it wasn’t as easy as just saying yes. In order for the fox spirit to become human, they must first eat the liver of a human every day for one thousand days. If they can achieve this victory, they will be turned into a human. If they fail, however, missing even as little as one day, it’s said that they cease to exist. Some legends say they turn into bubbles, some say foam or ash. Some legends simply say that the spirit dies and is reborn again. By the time she was a small child, Jiah had already learned about her family's dark secret. They'd been in the buisness of cannibalism for centuries. Wealthy businessmen with no regard for human lives, other than their own. Vampyrism and cannibalism had apparently run in her family for generations. Her ancestors were in a cult, obsessed with the power of a human life, so much so that they were convinced that absorbing anothers' would help them live longer. They had killed thousands upon thousands of people and consumed their flesh with the hopes of extending their own lives and beauty. And it seemed to work. Most of her relatives lived well into their nineties and even past one hundred years old. It all made sense to her. She was raised on this theory and so it became her own belief as well. As a teenager, she allowed herself to bleed into the life of crime. The underground world of drugs and murder and sex. She was obsessed with being powerful and beautiful and perfect, seemingly forgetting that the stories her grandmother told her were fictional tales. But it didn’t matter. After reading about Countess Elizabeth Bathory de Ecsed in a textbook, her obsession became unstoppable. She escalated from her family's twisted habits to ones even more morbid. People say she’s crazy. Especially the men who look up at her as they meet their end. The rookie gang members that help her bathe often think the same thing, but its just what it is. Woo Jiah is a monster, beautiful and clever, and completely insane. Everyone knows that bathing in blood and eating human hearts won’t make you live forever, but that doesn’t stop her. She failed so many times in her past lifetimes that she’s intent on making her future lives endlessly wonderful. Relationships Inspirations * Megumi Shimizu (Shiki) * Countess Elizabeth Báthory * Nutcracker (Tokyo Ghoul:re) * Lilico (Helter Skelter) * Tokyo Vampire Hotel Category:Characters